poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hewylewis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrerJake90 (Talk) 22:06, November 16, 2012 Hey Hewy, It's an honor to finally meet you. I am a huge fan of your work, and was wondering about several questions I've been meaning to ask you. I hopefully will hear from you soon. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Will you make more of Adventures in Equestria? Can you make a poster of your Poster of your Adventures Team? Digimon Heroes Hey Hewy, I really love your series Digimon Heroes. I was wondering if I can turn the story into an anime series? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 21:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hewy, this is Chernobog. I know you and the other LKHFF members have a lot of potentially great ideas in mind, but why do an adventure on the Hindenburg? You've already caused a lot of controversy with a lot of people based on the Titanic leading into the Little Mermaid, so why continue on with making a Hindenburg movie? Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Chernobog, this is Benny. where did you read that Hewy's Hindenburg Adventure was gonna be a movie? It'll be a Deviant Art story only. Messages from Iamnater1225 Great job on your movie interviews and you got the best cachphrase ever. I said, could you write information about Troy Troodon? And maybe add an image to him. That's all I got. You had a really great Adventure Team. What do you mean "had"? - Hewylewis You've come up with your own Adventure Team, You should take that as a complament. Message from Tigerman531 May i ask you something please? Tigerman531 (talk) 17:25, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for making unneeded changes to the characters, but I'm a fan of your "Logan's Adventures Series". And i was hoping that with your permission, i could help you with ideas for the series. I understand if you say no, but this is all I'm asking. Plus, these are some ideas i had for your series if you don't mind: *Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time III: The Time of The Great Giving *Logan's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda *Logan Meets Oliver & Company I read your recent stoty. I'm very impressed. Good job, Hewy. : ) Tigerman531 (talk) 18:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I just simply wish to help with your series. I really like it. But if you want me to back off, so be it. Looking forward to your Logan's Adventures in Aliens and Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time 2. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:14, August 13, 2013 (UTC) My apologizes for bothering, but ever thought of doing Logan Meets Mulan? Just curious. I like Mighty Ducks and Swat Kats too. : ) Tigerman531 (talk) 02:02, September 7, 2013 (UTC) A word of a fan I got word about what happened. You can't quit just because of these godforsaken haters say about people like us. If we want to do our crossovers, that's fine by us. I don't give a damn about these losers say about us. I chose this life when i decided to make my adventure series. If i got to deal with haters, that's freaking fine by me. Just FREAKING BY ME!!! Too many good crossover makers are quitting just because of these idiotic, god-for-saken haters! Well, that ain't gonna happen to me. I'll quit when I'm damn ready to! All I'm asking is for you to not quit on your fans. They love your "Logan's Adventures", and so do i. I'm a fan of yours, Hewy. And i don't plan on seeing you quit. You can decide what you want to do, but this is all I'm asking: please DON'T quit your series. Tigerman531 (talk) 05:12, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Message from DragonSpore18 Not bad for a start on the Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet The Swan Princess, Hewy. Keep up the good work. It's not Iamnater1225's fault that ruined you Mighty Ducks page, put the blame on NincompoopGuy. He's the one causing trouble to this wiki and the one who ruined your page. Hewylewis, there's already a page for The World's Greatest Criminal Mind. I'll change it then. - Hewylewis How do I stop Nathan Peterson from deleting the pages? How do I block him? I don't know! But he must be stopped! - Hewylewis I sent Benny J. Ross a distress message to him about Nathan Peterson. I hope he'll help. Message from TroyTroodon Okay Hewy, I'll let you write The Mulan thing. The only thing other thing not from the movie I thought so far was that Victoria (vcm1824) would come along for this story, and that Azog and one of the Nazgul would be with the main villain from the movie. You know, Hewy, you could have informed me that you were making an adventure in Clash of The Titans, because I originally was going write something different, with my own interpretation of the Greek myths, as well as the Hindu Goddesses Durga and Kali.TroyTroodon (talk) 23:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Sorry. :( I might do Sindbad too, since that also has Kali. - Hewylewis. You could atleast, have told me before, or typed it back on your episode list. I listed Clash of the Titans over a month ago. - Hewylewis. Messages from ZackLEGOHarryPotter Can you make a Halloween movie, Logan vs. Monster House? Nope. - Logan It wasn't Iamnater1225! It was NincompoopGuy! Well then, HE needs to be banned!! Who the hell does he think he is to do something like that? - Hewylewis I fixed the page.for The Mighty Ducks. Does NincompoopGuy needs to be banned? Not Iamnater1225? Not bad words. It wasn't Iamnater1225! It was NincompoopGuy! Right? Yes. NincompoopGuy needs to be banned!! - Hewylewis Heard what happened here. I hope no one ever messes with your work again. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:17, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Are you back yet? I miss you so much! Stop retiring! Don't give up! Everyone loves you and your crossovers! Everyone needs you! Are you back?